shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Costumes
Costumes are outfits that Shantae can change into to change her stats and abilities. First introduced in Shantae: Risky's Revenge for the iOS to promote ''Shantae: Half-Genie Hero'''s Costume Swap stretch goal. Some characters also have different outfits that doesn't change anything but their appearance. Shantae's Outfits Default 150px|left Shantae's normal outfit. She wears a red bedlah and wears a tiara. In Shantae and the Pirate's Curse, she also wears a vest. Blue Default A blue pallet swap of the default outfit. An exclusive costume in Half-Genie Hero for backers of the kickstarter and is also bundled in Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Ultimate edition.http://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1236620800/shantae-half-genie-hero/posts/614365 Dancer Introduced in Risky's Revenge for the iOS. Shantae's hair is now braided and she now wears a blue seashell bra and open loose stem stalk skirt. Her magic is doubled but now receives twice the amount of damage from enemies.http://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1236620800/shantae-half-genie-hero/posts/605486 In the Director's Cut edition of the game, the Dancer costume features its own stand-alone mode called Magic Mode, which sees Shantae wear the outfit for the entirety of the game. For the Director's Cut, the costume was redesigned, with a new crown that features the head of a cobra on the front and a new gold bra. Shantae briefly wears a royal variant of this costume in Shantae and the Pirate's Curse during her visit to Tan Line Island when she gets mistaken by the locals for their Princess. Rottytops, Risky Boots, and Sky also wear the outfit after ending up in the same situation. After the Tan Line Island arc ends, Shantae and the other girls regain their normal outfits, as they're not required. Shantae briefly wears it, however, during a conversation with Sky in Scuttle Town where the latter asks her to promise that they'll never speak of it again. Half-Genie Hero 540px|center To be downloadable content in Half-Genie Hero, three costumes that affect how Shantae plays.http://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1236620800/shantae-half-genie-hero/posts/616402 Officer Wagon Based on the suit Patricia Wagon wears in WayForward's other game Mighty Switch Force!. This would give Shantae ranged Pellet Gun attacks and increased armor (but may require power restoration by way of Heart Discs). Ninja Gives Shantae additional speed, agility, and magic at the cost of defense. Beach Day Gives Shantae greatly reduced defense, but adds a few surprise moves (EX: throwing a beach ball at foes, sunbathe to restore Hearts). Risky's Outfits Default left|150px Risky Boots' normal clothing. She wears a large pirate hat, with a skull symbol, which keeps her long hair in. She wears a top that looks like the upper half of a skull. She wears deep purple pants lined with a white rim that looks like a jaw bone. She wears a belt which holds her scimitar and pistol. Classic A black and red pallet swap of Risky's outfit in Half-Genie Hero based on her sprite in the original Shantae game. An exclusive costume for those who backed the kickstarter and is also bundled in Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Ultimate edition. Trivia * The Blue outfit is based on the original pitch for the SNES and PC. At the end of her adventure her red outfit would turn a triumphant blue.[1] References Category:Items and Abilities